


Profiles

by TricksterKat



Series: A Little Defunct [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKat/pseuds/TricksterKat
Summary: Profiles of the various characters in DEFUNCT





	1. Uzumaki-Kita Shuukaku

**Uzumaki (Kita) Shuukaku**

_Affiliation:_???

 _Birth Village:_ Konohagakure

 _Current Village:_ Uzushio/Elemental Nations

 _Ninja Rank:_ S-Rank _Nukenin_ (officially _chunin_ rank in Konohagakure)

 _Registration Number:_ ???

 _Date of Birth:_ May 27

 _Age:_ 15-24

 _Height:_ 172 cm

 _Weight:_ 180 lbs

 _Blood Type:_ A

 _Gender:_ Female

 _Sexual Orientation:_ unknown

 _Favorite Food(s):_ ramen, takoyaki, fried tarantula, sake

 _Least Favorite Food(s):_ shrimp, mushrooms

 _Hobby:_ drawing, seals, kenjutsu, eating

 _Assignments Completed:_ 68 D-Rank, 134 C-Rank, 13 B-Rank, 2 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank

 _Academy Graduation Age:_ 9

 _Chūnin Promotion Age:_ 10-11

 _Teammates:_ Yamanaka Takeo and Auburame Kiyoshi

 _Sensei:_ Yamanaka Inoichi

 _Chakra Element:_ N/A

 _Weapon(s):_ Twin Swords; Muramasa; Yasei no Soshaku; seals

 

**NINJA STATS**

 

**1 - 5: Horrible**

**6 - 8: Below average**

**9 - 10: Average**

**11 - 13: Above average**

**14 - 16: Talented**

**17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]**

 

Strength in Jutsu 

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: **2**

Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: **2**

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: **15**

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: **18**

Doujutsu [eye techniques]: **N/A**

Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: **N/A**

Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: **18**

 

Strength in Missions 

Intelligence: **12**

Wisdom: **10**

Strength: **11**

Agility: **16**  

Dexterity: **14**

Stamina: **15**

Constitution: **12**

Charisma: **11**

Comeliness: **12**

Chakra Control: **Exact**

Cooperation: **10**

 

****

 

“Here he is, safe and sound, just like I said in the note I left your Kazekage!” the crazy redhead said cheerfully as she presented a sleepy looking Gaara ( _ the Jinchūriki  _ \- his mind whispered -  _ just a child - respect lost - faith shaken - how could he  _ do _ that _ ?) to the only guard on the team sent for said child that actually  _ cared _ . 

 


	2. Suzuki Kei

**Suzuki Kei**

_ Affiliation:  _ Konohagakure - Oden Clan - Suzuki Clan

_ Birth Village: _ Konohagakure

_ Current Village: _ Konohagakure

_ Ninja Rank: _ Chunin-Jonin

_ Registration Number: _ ???

_ Date of Birth: _ November 21

_ Age: _ 16-25

_ Height: _  175 cm

_ Weight: _ 193 lbs

_ Blood Type: _ O

_ Gender: _ Genderfluid (mainly female pronouns)

_ Sexual Orientation: _ Asexual

_ Favorite Food(s): _ yakisoba noodles

_ Least Favorite Food(s): _ fish

_ Hobby: _ ???, babysitting

_ Assignments Completed: _ 67 D-Rank, 169 C-Rank, 32 B-Rank, 6 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank

_ Academy Graduation Age: _ 9 

_ Chūnin Promotion Age: _ 11-12

_ Teammates:  _ Nara Hiroshi and Hyuuga Kenshin

_ Sensei:  _ Nara Shikaku

_ Chakra Element: _ Fire 

_ Weapon(s): _ ninja wire; shuriken; kunai; senbon

 

**Ninja Stats:**

**1 - 5: Horrible**

**6 - 8: Below average**

**9 - 10: Average**

**11 - 13: Above average**

**14 - 16: Talented**

**17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]**

 

Strength in Jutsu

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]:  **9**

Genjutsu [illusion techniques]:  **15**

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]:  **11**

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]:  **N/A**

Doujutsu [eye techniques]:  **N/A**

Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]:  **N/A**

Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]:  **10**

 

Strength in Missions

Intelligence:  **14**

Wisdom:  **11**

Strength:  **13**

Agility:  **15**

Dexterity:  **14**

Stamina:  **13**

Constitution:  **10**

Charisma:  **9**

Comeliness:  **10**

Chakra Control:  **11**

Cooperation:  **8**


	3. Mori Kiyoi

**Mori Kiyoi**

_ Affiliation:  _ Konohagakure - Oden Clan - Mori Can

_ Birth Village: _ Konohagakure

_ Current Village: _ Konohagakure

_ Ninja Rank: _ Chunin

_ Registration Number: _ ???

_ Date of Birth: _ June 30

_ Age: _ 15-24

_ Height: _ 170 cm

_ Weight: _ 1460 lbs

_ Blood Type: _ B

_ Gender: _ Female

_ Sexual Orientation: _ Pansexual

_ Favorite Food(s): _ sake, mochi, soba noodles

_ Least Favorite Food(s): _ ???

_ Hobby: _ ???

_ Assignments Completed: _ 73 D-Rank, 157 C-Rank, 24 B-Rank, 3 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank

_ Academy Graduation Age: _ 9 

_ Chūnin Promotion Age: _ 10-11

_ Teammates:  _ Inuzuka Garou and Kurama Naoki

_ Sensei:  _ Auburame Shibi

_ Chakra Element: _ Water

_ Weapon(s): _ standard shinobi gear

 

**Ninja Stats:**

**1 - 5: Horrible**

**6 - 8: Below average**

**9 - 10: Average**

**11 - 13: Above average**

**14 - 16: Talented**

**17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]**

 

Strength in Jutsu

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]:  **13**

Genjutsu [illusion techniques]:  **9**

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]:  **10**

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]:  **N/A**

Doujutsu [eye techniques]:  **N/A**

Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]:  **N/A**

Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]:  **9**

 

Strength in Missions

Intelligence:  **11**

Wisdom:  **10**

Strength:  **9**

Agility:  **14**

Dexterity:  **13**

Stamina:  **10**

Constitution:  **12**

Charisma:  **14**

Comeliness:  **13**

Chakra Control:  **13**

Cooperation:  **14**


	4. Fūma Senka

**Fūma Senka**

_ Affiliation:  _ Konohagakure - Oden Clan - ROOT

_ Birth Village: _ Konohagakure

_ Current Village: _ Konohagakure

_ Ninja Rank: _ Chunin-Jonin

_ Registration Number: _ ???

_ Date of Birth: _ March 27

_ Age: _ 18-27

_ Height: _ 165 cm

_ Weight: _ 178 lbs

_ Blood Type: _ O

_ Gender: _ Female

_ Sexual Orientation: _ unspecified

_ Favorite Food(s): _ meat buns

_ Least Favorite Food(s): _ fish, dango

_ Hobby: _ studying

_ Assignments Completed: _ 55 D-Rank, 178 C-Rank, 35 B-Rank, 11 A-Rank, 2 S-Rank

_ Academy Graduation Age: _ 9 

_ Chūnin Promotion Age: _ 10-11

_ Teammates:  _ Uchiha Ito and Kimura Shouhei

_ Sensei:  _ Uchiha Kosuke

_ Chakra Element: _ Wind

_ Weapon(s): _ fuuma shuriken

 

**Ninja Stats:**

**1 - 5: Horrible**

**6 - 8: Below average**

**9 - 10: Average**

**11 - 13: Above average**

**14 - 16: Talented**

**17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]**

 

Strength in Jutsu

Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]:  **13**

Genjutsu [illusion techniques]:  **11**

Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]:  **11**

Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]:  **14**

Doujutsu [eye techniques]:  **N/A**

Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]:  **N/A**

Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]:  **8**

 

Strength in Missions

Intelligence:  **10**

Wisdom:  **8**

Strength:  **12**

Agility:  **14**

Dexterity:  **14**

Stamina:  **12**

Constitution:  **11**

Charisma:  **11**

Comeliness:  **12**

Chakra Control:  **12**

Cooperation:  **10**


End file.
